


Дар

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Акрис [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fantasy Religion, Gen, Implied Death, Matriarchy, Misandry, Sexism, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Его оставили на горе в свадебном облачении, как если бы отдавали поджену, но не было здесь ни жрицы, которая засвидетельствовала бы союз, ни его матери, только будущая жена смотрела с неба огромным огненным глазом, а он не смел посмотреть в ответ.
Series: Акрис [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206581





	Дар

Его оставили на горе в свадебном облачении, как если бы отдавали поджену, но не было здесь ни жрицы, которая засвидетельствовала бы союз, ни его матери, только будущая жена смотрела с неба огромным огненным глазом, а он не смел посмотреть в ответ.

Он огляделся в большой растерянности, не зная, что должно произойти дальше. Веревки туго держали его руки и ноги вместе, не позволяя двинуться, и ему оставалось только сидеть на коленях и покорно ждать. Никто не сказала ему о том, что произойдет, когда его оставят на священной вершине.

У Богини-солнца много мужей, и ей всегда их мало.

Будь это обычная свадьба, был бы большой цветастый шатер и много гостий, вкуснейшие яства, и в конце жена бы надела на него узду — эта узда сейчас оставлена на земле у его коленей, и о том, что должно было бы последовать дальше, невинному юноше думать стыдно.

Обычная свадьба не ждала его никогда, всю свою жизнь он знал, что уже помолвлен и обещан только той, кто днем неустанно и внимательно следит за земным миром из своего небесного огненного царства. Он знал, что она следила за ним, знала все его достоинства и пороки, видела, как он рос и воспитывался, видела его прилежность в учении и знала дни, когда ему было лениво делать что-то, и он прятался от наставников. Впервые оставшись один (он был не совсем один, богиня так и смотрела на него с чистого голубого неба), он задумался о том, что это значит. Был ли он достаточно хорош для того, чтобы стать богине мужем? Она — великая мать всего, она само солнце, и еще она женщина, и ей, как и всякой женщине, нужны только хорошие мужья.

Был ли он достаточно хорошим всю свою жизнь, чтобы стать достойным Богини? Был ли? Богиня сказала, что нельзя красть чужого, и он вспоминал, как подворовывал еду у своих соседей по комнате в храме, ведь ему самому не хватало. Он был недостаточно усерден в рукоделии, вышивка не давалась ему никогда. Но он неплохо шил. Его хвалили.

Не слишком ли он гордился своим положением? Он хвалился своими рыжими волосами, знаком того, что он поцелован самой Богиней-солнцем, очень ими гордился и ставил себя выше других юношей в храме. Они носили самые обычные черные локоны, и их судьбой было всегда оставаться при храме и заниматься мужскими делами вроде уборки и готовки, помогая жрицам в их служении. Он же был предназначен для высшей цели.

И пока что эта высшая цель не выглядела как что-то особенное.

Он испугался от этой мысли. Умеет ли Богиня слышать мысли?

Было тихо и одиноко.

Богиня смотрела сверху, но ничего не делала, и он начинал нервничать.

Жене не нужно говорить дважды, чтобы она взяла хорошего мужа. Если муж хороший, она не станет долго ждать. Чего же ждала Богиня?

Ему становилось скучно. Свадебное платье было легкое и не предназначалось для того, чтобы находиться в горах. Здесь дул сильный холодный ветер. У него затекали связанные руки и ноги. Будь это обычная свадьба, он вынужден был бы просидеть вот так несколько часов, но происходящее все меньше напоминает ему свадьбу. Закрадывается жалкая мысль о том, что, может, его обманули, и Богине вовсе не нужен еще один муж.

Глаз Богини медленно начинал клониться к западу, и он нервничал все сильнее. Только ветер шумел в ушах.

Неужели Богиня не хочет его?

Он перепугался от этой мысли, ведь никто не вернется за ним. А если и вернется, никто больше не примет его обратно, ведь он уже отдан. Он уже связан, пусть на нем еще нет узды, он уже не невинный мальчик.

Он попытался пошевелиться, но веревки держали его очень крепко, сдавливая руки и ноги. Пытаться избавиться от них большой грех, а Богиня все еще смотрит. Ему хочется заплакать от обиды, что она видит его, но не спешит его забрать и сделать своим. Но плакать нельзя, нельзя представать перед женой в таком ужасном виде. Слезы мужчин портят, слезы Богине противны. Под ее глазом плакать большой грех.

К вечеру отчаяние начало захватывать его все сильнее, но тут он слышит шорох крыльев и застывает от священного ужаса, и на непроходимые скалы неподалеку от места, где он сидит, опускается большая крылатая тень.

Ни для кого не секрет, что Богиня на земле обращается большой драконицей, но крылья ее должны закрывать полнеба.

Он испугался того, что совершенно не умеет говорить на священном драконьем языке. Только женщины имеют на это право, только их учат говорить на нем. Должен ли он был обратиться к Богине, как к драконице?

Драконица медленно спустилась к нему ближе, и он увидел, как дики и голодны ее глаза.

Он снова подумал о том, что его, должно быть, обманули. Никакая жена за ним не пришла.

А сбежать от голодной крылатой тени невозможно, даже если ноги свободны от веревок.


End file.
